Keehly's Wardrobe
List of Keehly's outfits Civilian Keehly's everyday wear consists of an asparagus green t-shirt under a gray cardigan, denim jeans with holes in the knees, and black knee length boots. Dance: Formals Keehly's formal dance outfit is an asparagus green feather dress with sky blue gloves, light green feathers on the top and bottom of the dress, and green heels. (Jem Feather Dress; the only non-Shana outfit. This outfit belongs to Jem) Dance: Casual Keehly's casual dance outfit is an asparagus green striped, long-sleeved, halter top, dark blue jeans, and gray boots. Pajamas Keehly's pajamas are similar to Shana's. An asparagus green robe with light green trimming covering a green tank top and light green shorts. Explorer Keehly's explorer outfit is the same as the other girls: a beige one-piece with knee-high socks the same color. She wears brown ankle boots and a asparagus green t-shirt under the outfit. Azarath Suit Keehly's Azarath Suit is, like Karsyn, Remi, and Heath. A dark green coat, pants, and boots. White fur lines the coat and hood. Alternate Outfits Casual Her first alternate outfit is a asparagus green jacket, a light green sleeveless shirt, chartreuse pants, and green converses. Stage Outfit Her second alternate outfit is an asparagus tank top-styled mini dress, green tights, a silver jacket, and white heels. Dancin' The Night Away Her third alternate outfit is an asparagus green mini dress with 3/4 sleeves with appliques on each shoulder of two white leaves held together by an iridescent white circle with three gold dots. She also wears dark yellow/orange fishnet tights, a yellow-orange triangle shaped scarf, and yellow-orange pumps. Music Is Magic Her fourth alternate outfit is an asparagus green jumpsuit, a long, white jacket with a green swirl patterned lace and gold threaded epaulettes, and white pumps. Casual 2 Her fifth alternate outfit is an asparagus long-sleeved shirt, a green vest and pants, and green strappy heels. Alternate Outfit #6 Her sixth alternate outfit is a jumpsuit that is asparagus gren on the top have and fluorescent green spandex for the bottom half, a satin-like jacket, a flourescent pinkk hairbow, and yellow pumps. Alternate Outfit #7 Her seventh alternate outfit is an asparagus green jacket over a light blue dress, and yellow-green heels. (Shana's Power Suit; originally yellow) Alternate Outfit #8 Her eighth alternate outfit is an asparagus green geometric print dress with black trimming, a black hat, and black heels. Alternate Outfit #9 Her ninth alternate outfit is an asparagus green dress suit with light green trimming and green heels. Alternate Outfit #10 Her tenth alternate outfit is a asparagus green long-sleeved shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows and pink and blue triangles, pink gloves, a yellow hat, blue overalls, and pink ankle boots. Alternate Outfit #11 Her eleventh alternate outfit is an asparagus green pantsuit with yellow-green swirls and yellow boots. Alternate Outfit #12 Her twelvth alternate outfit is a green lace up outfit consisting on an asparagus green t-shirt and skirt with orange, lavender, and white stripes and light lavender pumps. Altlernate Outfit #13 Her thirteenth alternate outfit is an asparagus green triangle pantsuit and pink pumps with light pink toes. Alternate Outfit #14 Her fourteenth alternate outfit is an asparagus green annd red sheep herder outfit and red pumps. Alternate Outfit #15 Her fifteenth alternate outfit is an asparagus green jacket with a strange purple, blue, yellow, and red design, blue pants, and red pumps. Alternate Outfit #16 Her sixteenth alternate outfit is an asparagus green tank top with pink trimming, blue pants with a floral pattern, and pink pumps. Alternate Outfit #17 Her seventeenth alternate outfit is an asparagus polka dotted bikini top and bottoms under a yellow un-bottoned t-shirt and white shorts with flower decorations, and pink pumps. Alternate Outfit #18 Her eighteenth alternate outfit is an asparagus green pantsuit with black trimming and black pumps. Alternate Outfit #19 Her ninteenth alternate outfit is a light blue turtleneck underneath a light asparagus green off-the-shoulder, long-sleeved shirt, a blue belt, asparagus green pants, and yellow sandals. The other W.I.T.C.H. Club kids have recolored versions of this outfit, except one comes with gloves. (I Believe In Happy Endings) Alternate Outfit #20 Her twentith alternate outfit is an asparagus green trench coat with white trimming, a black belt, black pants, and black heels. Alternate Outfit #21 Her twenty-first alternate outfit is an asparagus green long-sleeved jacket with light pink and hot pink patches, a light green long-sleeved shirt, an asparagus green skirt, light green tights, and pink, knee-length boots. The other W.I.T.C.H. Club kids have recolored versions of this outfit except some don't wear the same shoes and one version comes with gloves. (Culture Clash) Alternate Outfit #22 Her twenty-second alternate outfit is a white v-neck bodysuit with asparagus green trimming on the collar, an asparagus green skirt, light green leggings, and asparagus green pumps. (Glitter 'n Gold) Alternate Outfit #23 Her twenty-third alternate outfit is an asparagus green mini dress with purple animals spots design and stiff light purple ruffle and straps, lilac tights with silver threads, and purple pumps. (Love's Not Easy) Alternate Outfit #24 Her twenty-fourth alternate outfit is an asparagus green dress with a light yellow collar, a purple eyelash fabric cape and belt, yellow pants with wide ribs, and royal purple ankle boots. (Splashes of Sound) Alternate Outfit #25 Her twenty-fifth alternate outfit is an asparagus green and hot pink bodice and gold dettached sleeves and an attacked skirt that makes a ruffled gown, an asparagus green cummerbund with a gold lame band, a hot pink chiffon and gold mesh boa, a silver necklace, and flurescent pink pumps. (Gold Rush) Casual 1.JPG Keehly's Stage Outfit.JPG|Stage Outfit Dancin' The Night Away.JPG|Dancin' The Night Away Music is Magic.JPG|Music Is Magic Keytar Keehly.JPG